


When Writing is Wrong

by LainaLee



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 100 word challenge, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, left handed, poor writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainaLee/pseuds/LainaLee
Summary: Bingley's POV explaining why his penmanship is so poor. This explanation may end up being used in VMC also. This story is dedicated to Jansfamily4 who came up with the idea and generously let me run with it.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	When Writing is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jansfamily4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansfamily4/gifts).



Long ago, I learned to laugh with others about my poor penmanship, which does not communicate what it ought. Darcy calls this my "rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution," but neither is true.

As a lad, I always favored my left hand. This horrified Father, Mother, nurse, governess, tutor, everyone as being "unnatural, wrong." I used the left in secret, until discovered and punished with a switch, the belt or a clobber.

Each time, I placed the pen back in my right fist, resolved to write as I ought. To do what is "right" I must write poorly instead.


End file.
